The Weasleys: A New Generation
by Flaming-Bee
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the lives of all the Weasley grandchildren, going from my head-canons about all their birthdays, age differences, relationships and interactions. A lot of fun to write and hopefully fun to read as well, can always be added to so never quite complete! Too many characters to mention.


**September 1****st**** 2012**

King's Cross Station was bustling with life, as it was every morning, and it was unusually warm given the poor weather that summer. The big clock struck twenty five minutes to eleven as the hordes of civilians rushed on and off the platforms, crowding toward the trains or else thronging toward the exits to get on with their days. Everyone was so invested in their own lives they didn't pay attention to the blue-haired boy pushing a heavily-loaded trolley, his grandmother keeping his brisk pace beside him.

The pair stopped between platforms 9 and 10, the woman quickly looking round to ensure they remained conspicuous before nodding to her grandson and together they ran at the familiar barrier as they had on this exact day the past three years.

Once on platform 9¾, he let go of his trolley out of the way of anyone else on the platform, cracking his knuckles as he gazed up at the clock. "Would you look at that, we're early! First time for everything, huh Gran?" He gave her a lopsided smile. They were both consistently late and although he would jokingly blame his grandmother's age, everyone was well aware Teddy loved to leave everything to the last minute.

Andromeda Tonks smiled fondly at the boy: "Yes, well I just hope you've remembered everything this year – I don't want to be owling your pyjamas to you again."

"Still not gonna let that one go?" He laughed nudging her lightly as they made their way further along the platform, the crowd of parents and students steadily increasing. "It was my first year and I was too nervous to think about what I needed to wear to bed!"

"Yes well, you're a fourth year now so let's hope you've gained some common sense," She chuckled with him as they paused just beyond the large clock which now read twenty minutes to eleven. Andromeda sighed as she turned to her grandson and fondly brushed a couple of stray blue hairs from his eyes, immediately causing him to shake his head in protest. "I do hate when it gets to September – the house is far too quiet when you're not home."

Teddy pulled his grandmother into a hug, her head only coming up to his shoulder, and muttered into her hair: "It'll be Christmas before you know it, then you'll be reminded of all my bad habits and want me gone again." Her muffled snort answered him and the two pulled apart, the look of love in the dark eyes gazing up at him. Teddy knew the truth was she didn't want to let him out of her sight, her only real living relative - though she never talked about it.

He got distracted by some of his friends calling to him from the train and he briefly waved to them, his best friend Peter shouting to him which compartment they were going to be in and offering their help to get his luggage. He gave a thumbs up before he felt a tug on his trouser leg.

"Teddy!" He smiled down as he recognised Bill and Fleur's four-year-old son Louis with his mop of copper-blonde curls.

Squatting down to the boy's level, he ruffled his hair affectionately as he spoke: "Hey buddy! What are you doing here, surely you're not going to Hogwarts yet?" He winked causing the boy to laugh.

"No, silly! _Victoire _is going to Hogwarts!" Louis's wide grin revealed small dimples in both cheeks. Teddy couldn't help but admire the effect of Veela blood on this string of Weasley children - they didn't seem to have a physical flaw between them.

"Louis?" He heard the thick French accent of the boy's mother as she worriedly called him and frowned down at the child who smiled sheepishly.

"Maman said I wasn't supposed to wander off, but I couldn't not come say hello!" Louis exclaimed enthusiastically and Teddy couldn't help but laugh again before he straightened up, scooping the boy up with him and carrying him under his arm. Louis squealed in delight as he marched off to find the Weasleys, leaving his grandmother with the trolley and his friends' help to unload his trolley into their compartment.

At last he spotted the red ponytail of Bill Weasley a short way down the platform, Fleur's silver-blonde hair shining in the light as she whipped her head round frantically clearly searching for Louis. Teddy managed to catch her eye and gestured enthusiastically to the child under his right arm causing her face to light up in both relief and gratitude.

"I think you lost something, Fleur," He placed Louis back on his feet and ruffled his hair once again earning another chuckle from the boy.

"Honestly, Louis – 'ow many times must I tell you, don't run off without telling me or Papa where you're going!" She scolded the boy taking his hand as his little face crumpled in annoyance.

"But Maman I wanted to see Teddy!" He whined.

"Louis, don't you think your mother is worried enough about having to sort out Victoire without having you disappearing as well?" Bill's voice had far less discipline in it he looked down at his son and it achieved the desired effect – the little blonde looked at his feet and squirmed slightly before they all heard a quiet 'sorry Maman' coming from his direction. Satisfied with Louis's response, Bill turned to Teddy with a warm smile. "Thanks for bringing him back, Ted."

"Don't mention it," He beamed. "I guess it's sorta my fault he ran off anyway, I mean clearly it just takes one look and he can't help but come find his favourite person." He winked at the young boy as his parents laughed. As he was about to say his goodbyes, the Weasley sisters appeared, Dominique's copper-blonde waves fanning out behind her as she ran to her parents whilst Victoire sauntered behind her, wrapping one strand of perfectly straight copper-blonde hair around one finger. Normally full of confidence, this lone gesture made Teddy think perhaps the oldest Weasley sibling was more nervous than she let on about going to Hogwarts.

Over the holidays she'd been chatting about it non-stop, showing off to all her younger cousins how she'd be the first of them to go to the school and laughing off all his taunts about first years. He'd thought that Victoire would be immune to the butterflies he'd got when he first attended three years ago and yet now it seemed it had all been a front.

"Maman, Andromeda took Victoire's things for us! She and Teddy's friends said they'd unload them so she can be in their compartment for the journey!" the eight-year-old spoke enthusiastically, grasping her father's hand and flashing a toothy grin at Teddy as she noticed him.

Victoire started to speak: "I told her it wasn't necessary but-"

"Nonsense!" Teddy quickly jumped in, giving the nervous-looking Fleur a reassuring look. "It'll be a pleasure to have your company, my lady." He drooped his arm over her shoulders earning a raised eyebrow from the girl but he saw a glint of humour and relief in her dark blue eyes. "Gotta look out for family, right?"

"That's very good of you, Ted," Bill gave him a nod of gratitude as he let his free hand slip around Fleur's waist, her own expression far more relaxed now she knew her daughter would be well looked after.

"Don't mention it," He repeated his earlier statement before glancing up at the large clock. "Ooops, better get on board we leave in a couple of minutes!" He grabbed Victoire's forearm before clumsily waving goodbye to the Weasleys' as they called their farewells to their daughter, reminding her to owl them once she was settled and he even thought he heard Fleur sniffle as no doubt a few tears began to fall.

Teddy hopped onto the train before holding out his hand to help Victoire up the step. She took the offer before gesturing for him to lead the way, her eyes now wide with the excitement that he remembered all too well. He couldn't wait to get Victoire to the school itself, to watch as she got sorted (secretly he hoped she could join him in Hufflepuff) and see her marvel at all the secrets Hogwarts had to offer.

And so the two arrived in the compartment, introductions were made and soon enough Victoire was at ease as part of the group, just as Teddy knew she'd be, talking enthusiastically the whole journey through. She'd be just fine.

%%%

_Hi all! So this is my second Potter Fic, the other is a work in progress HGxSS story, but this is going to be more of a collection of one shot little stories all about the next generation. I've thought way too much about birthdays, years difference, future pairings etc. and I thought it'd be fun to put it all to good use! Started with Victoire, being the first of the Weasley cousins to go to Hogwarts, but from Teddy's point of view since in the future they end up as a couple. I loved getting to explore the dynamics between them all and can't wait to do more – I have too many plans!_

_Anyways reviews, favourites and follows are all appreciated! Let me know what you think, and not sure when or what the next update will be but given how much fun this was I'd say soon._

_Thanks for reading, watch this space :)_


End file.
